Operation Kitsune
by killerdemonpuppy
Summary: [NaruSasu Mpreg Yaoi SemiCrack and very light hints of OOC]Tired of the Uke business Kyuubi takes matters into his own paws. Not only making Naruto into Seme but giving his Uchiha mate an heir as well.
1. When Kitsunes play

A/N: If you have ever gone my art site you would know that I have fallen into this spiral of Naruto Mpreg. Especially NaruSasu Mpreg. Sasuke makes a better uke X3 Also on another note I got the smaller details from www. Narutoworld. com. , Just don't add the spaces.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 3

Warning: Lemony goodness is this chapter. Crack here and there.

_Chapter 1: Operation Kitsune _

---

Tsunade 'hmm' again as she inspected the large slash marks and ominous seal that covered the Kyuubi container's abdomen. It looked as if a giant panther used Naruto as his own personal scratching post. "Hey granny what the hell is it?" Naruto asked impatiently. Seems sitting still was too much for him. Tsunade could pick up a strong amount of the Kyuubi's chakra emanating from the many gashes but none of the puzzle pieces could be put together. Normally if the seal break's Naruto is turned into a raving killing machine. But the knuckle head was his normal impatient, blue-eyed self, one with many cuts but still somewhat normal self.

Tsunade grabbed her clipboard and jotted down the few notes on Naruto's review sheet.

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5' 7" _

_Weight: 126 pounds_

_D.O.B: 10th of October _

_Blood-type: B_

_Ninja rank: Jonin It's a miracle . . . _

_A large amount of a chakra build up and discharge. Large animal like wounds on the abdomen. All signs point to Kyuubi._

" So what it all this?" Naruto asked again but with more aggression. "I don't really know. Tell me do you sleep walk? If so do you dream of petting giant cats?" Tsunade said chewing on her lip. " Or did you and Sasuke get in another fight? Or did you have really rough sex?"

"You old hag! My sex life isn't any of your business!" Naruto barked. The matters of his and Sasuke's relationship were touchy and secret even if everyone from Konohagakure to the Sunagakure knew they did it like bunnies. "Fine brat, calm down. If it's not that then what about Kyuubi? Is everything normal in that department?"

Naruto was silent before answering "Yeah he's bitchy as usual" His answer wasn't too convincing. Tsunade huffed out a sigh before she turned to look through random drawers. She returned with a small tube in her hands. "This is topical cream, it helps cuts like yours heal faster and with the Kyuubi you'll be better soon enough." She said tossing the tube at Naruto and opening the door "Now get out of my office. You only get so many days off brat"

"_Slave driving bitch_" Naruto cursed slipping his shirt on.

---

Naruto walked back to his and Sasuke's apartment taking the back roads and short cuts he mapped along the way. He had grown up over the course of the past seven years. He didn't wear such loud clothing and settled with a toned down black tee shirt and dark blue pants. Naruto's body structure had changed as well. He'd lost the baby fat and sported and fine, slightly muscular frame. Though his endless stomach and love for ramen noodles still held strongly.

Opening the door to the apartment the smell of Sasuke engulfed him and the hungry feeling arose in his stomach.

'_**You smell him to don't you kit?'**_

'_Shut it Kyuubi. I had enough of your crap lately'_

Kyuubi let out a hiss of laughter **_'There's no hiding it kit! You wanna screw the little Uchiha right?'_**

A devilish smile crept over Naruto's lips but was quickly shaken off '_You damn well know who's uke in this relationship'_

'_**You two haven't fucked in a fortnight! And beside you two should switch every once in a while'**_

Kyuubi had a point. It's only fair to share the duty of being the butt buddy right?

'_You talk too much'_

'_**Coming from you that really hurt you know'**_

---

Time passed and soon it was dark out and Naruto had fallen asleep waiting for his Sasuke. Being the ANBU captain meant that he was out longer and this didn't make the Kyuubi any happier. Ever since Naruto hit the peak of puberty the fox had been scheming inside it cramped little home. What else are you going to do?

Slowly but surely Kyuubi's plans where falling into place. But for now Kyuubi was in La La Land dreaming of poor bunnies begging for their lives. But sadistic dreams where ruined by the light clicking of a door being opened. Part one of Operation Kitsune was starting. Now step one: _Make Naruto seme_.

Kyuubi began to merge with Naruto but I didn't go unnoticed. Of course nothing went unnoticed.

'_Kyuubi! What are you doing now! If you hurt Sasuke and I swear I'll'_

Kyuubi chuckled **_'Be quiet and watch the fun kit'_**

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked brushing his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair and purring lightly. Oh God no wonder he was seme all these years. Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sharp clawlike nails dug into his skin. It didn't take long for it to click that this was Kyuubi and not Naruto. Thank goodness. Sasuke was genius of sorts.

"You look hot in those clothes for a guy who's so cold" Kyuubi said grinning, showing off those fangs of his.

"That was the crappiest pick up line ever" Sasuke hissed trying to pull his arm away but Kyuubi proved stronger and tugged him closer. "What do expect from a guy who's been cooped up for so long?" Not letting go but rather twisting Sasuke's arm Kyuubi got up and backed Sasuke into the corner "Besides talk doesn't matter now"

Kyuubi pressed his lips to Sasuke's and used his tongue to pry open his mouth. A warm, wet, and moving fleshy appendage massaged the inside a Sasuke's mouth. Twisting and twirling with its playmates tongue and having the time of their lives as each other moaned in bliss.

Sasuke had changed into a more submissive person making Kyuubi do all the work. Was he that easy to seduce? Or perhaps Naruto liked them easy or maybe even kinky. Or this couple was confused with who should really be fucking who.

Two tongues played for while longer before they were reluctantly detached from each other. A thin line a saliva connecting both mouths till it broke off sending both of their lips crashing back at each other. Luckily both Naruto and Sasuke were in their bedroom because kissing so furiously made it hard to move and made undressing especially difficult. Sasuke was the first to try to take off his shirt while Kyuubi sucked and nipped at his abdomen to his neck.

Kyuubi took an easier route and simply ripped off the offending shirt. Shame, and it was one of Naruto's good tee-shirts.

Pants were much easier to take off. All you had to do was unbutton them and kick them off but the two erections had also helped a great deal. Then the undies were of course off. That left two hot young men naked, lying on a bed swapping spit. Kyuubi towered over the Uchiha and his uke-ness was so enticing and so was his throbbing erection that was screaming for attention. Kyuubi smirked an evil smile that was way off the devious scale. Slipping his had to his mate's erection it started to massage the sexual tool. Over time his pumping got more vigorous to make Sasuke scream out loud till he came to the point that he spilled his seed on Kyuubi.

Kyuubi let out a chuckle that sounded more like a hiss and flipped Sasuke onto his hands and knees. Kyuubi grabbed the little tube of topical creme that Tsunade gave Naruto earlier and spread it on his fingers. Part two of Operation Kitsune was coming into play. _Fuck the Uchiha and preform the needed jutsu._

"We're gonna play a game Sasuke" Kyuubi hissed out "I call it peek-a-boo" a clawed finger rammed itself into Sasuke's orifice. Sasuke screamed out again; the front part of his body collapsed under the strain. "Come now don't fight it." Kyuubi said lustfully "Or do you want to bleed?" Two other fingers entered simultaneously and warm droplets of blood escaped and dripped onto the sheets. The nice clean sheets too.

"Blood is so arousing. Don't up agree?"

Sasuke bit back a hiss of pain "You're a sadistic bastard"

"Yeah but you enjoy it" The fingers were removed and were replaced by something much larger. At the right time Kyuubi made the right hand signs and red chakra engulfed Sasuke's waist. He would have noticed this if it wasn't for Kyuubi pounding into his body and successfully hitting the prostate _every single time._ Sasuke continued to moan and scream? The neighbors knew of their habits and had installed more soundproof walls but they probably could still hear this commotion.

This pounding went on what feel like hours until the final intense explosion erupted in the inner core of Kyuubi and Naruto sending the tiny ninja warrior sperm deep into Sasuke. That was where Step three of Operation Kitsune started. But only time would tell if it worked.

---

Knock.

Knock. Knock.

Naruto groaned and got up from the warm sheets "Wait a minute!"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Does it kill you to wait a few minutes!" Naruto yelled out putting on his pants and walking to the door and opened it hastily. Shikamaru was on the other side still in his pajamas and had dark lines under his eyes. "What do you want Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"At ungodly hours of the night Im normally fast asleep and I've had some wonderful nights rest but last night wasn't one of them. Now I like getting fucked as much as the next gay guy but me and Neji has learned to keep the volume to a low. Now tell me . . . HOW MUCH MORE SOUNDPROOFING DO MY APARTMENT WALLS NEED! "

This was the first time Naruto had heard Shikamaru yell and he didn't know how to respond. Nor did he know that Shikamaru and Neji were a couple or that they lived next door "Uh . . . Sorry?" was Naruto response.

This didn't move Shikamaru he simply gave him the finger and shuffled to his apartment and slammed the door.

'**_Last night was great, wasn't it?'_** Kyuubi said nonchalantly.

' _Kyuubi you bastard! I can't believe what you did to Sasuke!'_

'_**And?'**_

'_And I loved every last friggen' bit of it! Oh god I feel awesome but I still hate you'_

'_**Naturally'**_

Naruto walked back into the bedroom thinking over how he was such a _stud _but all train of thought stopped when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke sitting up. After last night that should be impossible but he was an Uchiha and they always were better that everyone else. "Naruto" he said looking up with and emotionless look on his face "What happened to you last night? It was amazing and I want to experience that more"

Was Sasuke giving in and becoming uke to Naruto's seme? It couldn't be! But he did look dead serious.

'**Oh god! I wish I had a camera!'** Kyuubi howled out in laughter.

Naruto on the other hand was extremely confused. "I don't get it but okay." He said slipping into the bathroom. He couldn't go to work smelling like sex.

A/N: XD One of my best yet! I found out that I can't do really serious writing but I can do wonders with crack! Please R&R


	2. The Foxes Tricks! Parenthood?

A/N: So many reviews! Thank you all for the many reviews and favorites and alerts! Also, a little Sakura bashing but hey this is a crack fic right?

_Chapter 2: The Foxes tricks!_ _Parenthood?_

Sasuke had been sick for the past few weeks now and with Naruto mental capacity couldn't figure out what was wrong. Being extremely tried after work, he would pass out on the couch and refuse to eat but still some how found the energy to be fucked by Naruto later each night. This wasn't bothering Naruto as much as Sasuke's frequent upset stomach. That poor ramen didn't deserve to be thrown up into toilet water and flushed away. Naruto was on the verge of tears each time he had to endure the sounds of the tiny ramen noodle screams of help.

Now they were going through the ritual of Sasuke's morning vomiting. Naruto placed behind him holding his bangs out of the path of the mess and massaging his back, feeling the muscles tense up when he dry heaved. Naruto was truly worried and felt the animal urge to help his little Uchiha uke.

Sasuke rested his head on the rim of the porcelain bowl. The cool surface ebbed away his at his fever. "No more ramen Naruto" he rasped out. Something snapped in Naruto when he heard the words 'no' and 'ramen' together in the same sentence. All he could do was babble for a full minute.

"B-but it's my r-ramen!" Naruto eyes got all misty and just for ramen. "You're going to the doctor now!" Naruto exclaimed in a last ditch effort to keep his ramen.

"You're kidding right? Do you remember who works as a mednin? Crazy cat lady Sakura" Sasuke was oddly scared of her. Not just because she was a cat lady, it was the fact she still stalked him and all eighteen of her cats we named_ Sasuke Junior._

"She isn't that bad Sasuke and besides the fact the flu doesn't last a month" Naruto retorted crossing his arms over his chest "So you're going!"

"Over my dead body"

---

Sasuke had his death glare on while sitting in the waiting room with Naruto next to him reading a two year old magazine. The reason why they were in the hospital, you ask? Naruto threatened to take-away sex if he didn't go. So he complied or as it's really called begged him not to.

Now Sasuke was glaring at a tile on the floor. Cursing at it and releasing any excess angry on it instead of a certain blonde. He continued to glare till a pair of feet blocked the psychologically abused tile. Sasuke looked up and saw bubble gum pink hair and the face of a crazy stalker lady. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed out hugging her beloved Uchiha while he froze at her touch.

"Sakura! Get off him!" Naruto yelled tearing the crazy mednin off his boyfriend "I don't want him getting sick off the smell of cat piss!"

"Shut up about my kitties they love me!"

Sasuke had to be in the middle of all this thinking over what he did wrong in his life and ended up making a large list of things.

"Both of you brats shut it" Tsunade said pulling them apart "You're in a hospital"

"Tsunade why are you here?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"I've got reports from the other ANBU that their captain had been sick for some time so I decided to snoop" She replied shrugging "Now follow me and keep your distance from Sakura"

They and Sakura went to the way back room and had seated themselves. Sakura trying to snuggle Sasuke but Naruto successfully blocked her. "So what's exactly wrong?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her seat.

"Just an upset stomach. Naruto over reacted in bringing me here." Sasuke replied sourly. He didn't want to get into his personal life. But of course Naruto would butt in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

"Yeah right!" Told you "Upset stomachs don't make you throw up every morning for a month!" Naruto blurted out, making Sasuke glare harder while Tsunade had a very puzzled look on her face. "Any other symptoms?" she asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to lie and say no but there was a certain loud mouth blonde in the room. "Hell yes there has been other symptoms!" Naruto blurted out "He's tired all the time, moody and horny as hell all the time!" Sasuke wanted to die at that particular moment.

"Well I might have diagnoses for you but I would like to take some blood first to test. Sakura take care of that for me please" Tsunade said giving her the syringe. Sakura blinked at the needle and thought over the fact she would have to hurt Sasuke to get the needed blood. She swallowed a lump in her throat. " I cant do this Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled out. But to her embarrassment she had already left.

'_It's just a shot nothing painful about in . . . _' Sasuke thought as he looked at the trembling mednin. Naruto on the other hand was just scared to death of syringes and the other large assortments of the torture devices that mednins used. They were different from normal ninja weapons. These you had to stay still and endure the pain. Naruto successfully fainted.

---

Tsunade looked through the ancient scrolls looking for the text that might answer her dilemma. Until she had found her answer. "This makes perfect sense" she said reading over the text. Apparently Naruto had used an extremely old and forgotten jutsu properly named _The Life Creation Jutsu_ and long-winded name but accurate all the same. Made by two homosexual shinobi that were master of chakra control but desired a child above everything else. So for an answer they had created this jutsu and it had worked. They had a family or five children and seven grandchildren. But the problem was that there was no way Naruto could not have known this jutsu or how to execute it properly.

_. . .But the Kyuubi could . . ._

Tsunade vanished into a poof of smoke and was heading straight to the Hospital.

---

Naruto was passed out.

Sasuke was emotionless.

And poor Sakura was more and more terrified as she inched the needle closer to Sasuke's vein. _'C'mon just poke it in!' _Inner Sakura yelled.That's about the time Tsunade bursted in, Startling her and making the needle poke Sasuke's skin. But what Tsunade said made her faint and not the sight of the blood.

"Sasuke is pregnant!"

Sakura was out cold while the once knocked out Naruto sprang to his feet. "What the hell do you mean pregnant!" he yelled "He's a GUY and guys don't have babies!"

"Not completely true. Kyuubi possessed you and made you have intercourse with our Sasuke here he preformed a special jutsu to shape the one egg needed for baby making. He also has a temporary man womb to house the baby." Tsunade explained calmly while removing the needle from Sasuke. "You two are going to have an annoying brat to take care of and it going to be a little jerk before it's even born."

"You can't prove shit! I wanna see a test or something first before I believe you!" Naruto spat out angrily.

A hand grabbed Naruto by his shirt and tugged him to Sasuke's face. Of course the hand belonged Sasuke himself. "Do you not want the baby?" he asked in a cold and barren voice. Naruto was surprised. Sasuke was showing protectiveness for something that not even be real. But the look in his eyes. The fire that showed up convinced Naruto that if Sasuke was pregnant, he was intent on keeping it.

"It's not that Sasuke. I like kids and would love some of our own but it sounds really farfetched. I mean you pregnant?" Naruto tried his best to calm down Sasuke but he still looked pissed but he always looked pissed. Sasuke let go of him and looked up at Tsunade. "Is there a way too make sure I am pregnant?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded her head "Yes. I can perform an ultrasound and hopefully the fetus is big enough to see." Tsunade rolled in a large machine with what looked like a television screen in the middle and a long cord with a handheld device on the end. "What's that thing?" Naruto asked as it hummed indicating it was on. "An ultrasound machine. It's sends sound waves through the body and when the bounce off a certain object the waves come back and are picked up by the receiver and create a picture of Sasuke's insides and hopefully a baby is in there. This is all going over your head isn't it?" Tsunade said looking at Naruto's confused expression.

Tsunade spread a clear gel over Sasuke's still flat abdomen and put the handle on the gelled area. A black and white image showed on the screen showing organs and other odd objects but a blob popped up out of nowhere. "See that's the fetus" Tsunade said, pointing at the bobbing spot on the screen. Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. This tiny blob was inside Sasuke was a baby and was half his.

"I'd say maybe six of seven weeks along" she said "In seven or so months you two will be parents."

"Wow . . . " was all Naruto could mutter.

A/N: Please R&R! Sorry it took a while.


	3. Thanks Kyuubi

A/N: Howdy! XD I felt a surge of energy to start the next chapter after seeing my uplifting grades that proved Im not a total retard. Worse of all grade was a C- in Algebra 1 but Im supposed to be in Basic Math Skills but oh well. First time my mom has been really proud of me grades wise.

Also this less cracky . . .

Chapter 3:_Thanks . . . Kyuubi_

---

It had been a long and tiring day for Naruto and Sasuke and both wished just to go home to their apartment and sleep the rest of the day away, with no sex involved. "Naruto?' Sasuke inquired looking at his lover "What do you think of all of this?" the look on his face was new and unused. Sasuke looked genuinely worried.

"I dunno" Naruto replied "I never gave it much thought really. I suppose it would be kinda nice to have a baby." That wasn't the answer that Sasuke was looking for. "Nice? You do realize it's a baby we're dealing with right?"

"Yeah I realize it's a baby we're talking about! But still, you always went on and on about restoring your clan and now that you're pregnant you act like it's a sin to have it!" Naruto had a loud but right point. Sasuke glowered at him "I never meant for myself to be the one having the baby and your right. This is just an instalment to my clan " he said pointing to his abdomen. "It's a bonus if it's born with the Sharingan"

Naruto was shocked. Anyone would be most likely would be ecstatic over this but Sasuke seemed so cold toward the child inside his body. "How can you say that?" Naruto asked "Its half yours and its inside you and you act . . . you act like its only livestock!"

Livestock? Naruto wasn't serious, was he? Being the over emotional type he ran off before Sasuke could see the tears pour down his face leaving Sasuke alone to think alone. _'What's his problem?'_

---

Sasuke opened the door of the apartment listing to it creek slightly before stepping in. He walked into each separate room noticing Naruto wasn't in any of them. _'I didn't hurt his feelings that bad did I?'_ Sasuke shook his head and walked into their bed room and sat down on the bed they shared and observed the room.

It was simple but maybe just a tad too simple. Hardwood floors with grey walls and black bed sheets. Nothing on the walls and only one picture on the dresser. Him and Naruto with an arm over each others shoulder, Naruto had a huge exuberant smile on his face that crushed Sasuke's shy smirk. If you looked hard enough, you could see Sakura in the back ground flipping out when she had heard the news of them being gay and soon afterward almost everyman came out of the closet. Hell even Ino and TenTen came out leaving Hinata, Choji and Sakura the only straight ones left.

Sasuke sighed and noticed that he was touching his stomach. An eyebrow raised in question of why he was doing this. Maybe because Naruto was on his mind and Naruto did make this thing inside him, or Sasuke did think of this thing more than livestock. One reason Sasuke acted so hesitant and cold about the baby is because he was scared out of his mind. This was a baby they were dealing with. A huge change for Sasuke and the only way to deal with it was to act cold in hopes that the baby would turn into an ice cube for the next nine months so they could adjust to the fact of having a baby. But all of it was coming to fast and before they could get things straightened out Sasuke would be too big to see his feet.

All the important matters that needed to be taken care of. Money being the main one. They would need a stable income of money and the outcome would be had to be spent on bills but with the baby figured in that meant they would have more outcome than income. Hospital bills for check ups, perinatal medication, and everything the baby needs. But the emotional and metal changes would be the hardest. With the baby growing Sasuke had to everything right to keep it healthy and it was growing like every other fetus does. Sasuke wasn't looking forward to fact it would look like he stuffed a beach ball under his shirt. His emotions would be unstable with all this stress put on his body.

But one thing Sasuke didn't figure in all this dooms day thinking was Naruto. Naruto always found a way out of a problem with pure determination. He would get another job to pay for everything and still be able to give Sasuke the emotional support he needed even if he was only hanging on by a thread of sanity due to all this stress.

_He'd also make an amazing father . . . _

Sasuke never figured in Naruto at all. Naruto had always been alone and had nothing to his own. Sasuke could remember how happy he was when they got together. He was still smiling inside all the time. With the news of the baby sure he acted aggressive but that's because he didn't want to get Sasuke's feelings to be hurt but his real feelings were amazement. He wanted to have this baby more than anything. He would know that this child would have a happy and fulfilling life with both parents.

No wonder he toke Sasuke's words so hard.

Sasuke got up and walked to the bath room. He needed a long hot shower to think things out some more. But before all that Sasuke grabbed the weight scale from under the sink. He stepped on it and looked up at the ceiling with his arms crossed staying perfectly still he waited . . . and waited. He looked down and was oddly surprised as he noticed the scale declared he lost a little weight.

Odd . . .

---

Up on the highest branch of one of the tallest trees Konoha had to offer sat a ninja with a lot on his mind. _'Why would Sasuke say those things?'_ Naruto looked up at the sky and how sky and how the blue was slowly turning into pink with the setting sun. _'Having a baby is a blessing but he doesn't think so'_

Naruto felt like crying again even though he just bawled his eyes out earlier. _'What is he going to do with the baby? And who do I stick up for? The baby or Sasuke?'_

Naruto felt more hot tears run down his redden cheeks. No one was more deep than him. **No body**. Naruto had feelings for Sasuke and loved him more than anyone else but the baby . . .

The baby was an innocent being doing what it had to survive. That same baby would be born to become a shinobi and be Naruto's life. Besides mixing Naruto and Sauke's looks would make an adorable child.

Naruto got up from his tree branch and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I have to talk to Sasuke" he said with jumping down and toward home.

---

Sasuke stepped out of the shower while drying his hair dry. Raven black strands of lose hair stuck to his face. Pulling the towel from his head to his waist he looked up and saw the full length mirror they kept in the bathroom. Sasuke had told Naruto it was a stupid idea to buy that thing and it was even more stupid to place in the bathroom.

What was the purpose? To watch yourself masturbate or to look at yourself naked? Sasuke would soon hate this mirror more than he already did. Curiosity got the best of Sasuke and finally gave in and turned to his side, facing the mirror he tried to push out his stomach so simulate being pregnant. Too bad his deepest breath didn't change his figure at all.

"I think it looks kinda cute" Sasuke whipped his head around to see Naruto leaning against the door frame like a shy little child. Sasuke tied the towel at his hip while huffing out a gruff _'humph'_. Naruto flinched slightly but still was still looking at Sasuke with huge blue eyes "Do you want me too sorry or something?" he asked Sasuke who walked passed him, not giving Naruto a second glace.

"No" Sasuke replied disappearing into their bed room closing the door in his face. Naruto was slightly confused at the door in his face "Then what do you want me to say?" he asked on the outside of the door while listening to the light bustling inside.

"Nothing" Sasuke said sighing "I m the sorry one" Asteroid and several smaller planets should be hitting the earth of now for Sasuke just said he was sorry. Naruto felt really light headed right now. "I didn't mean those things I guess"

Naruto was on the verge of dying due to lack of oxygen to his brain. "Im just scared" Sasuke added.

Naruto was trying to keep himself from passing out "I am too" he rasped out trying to stay on his feet. There was still silence. Naruto listened intently on any sounds besides his own breathing but nothing could be picked up. "Naruto"

finally some noise from Sasuke "Come in" Naruto opened the door almost afraid of what he would see But instead the sight was rather _funny_ . . .

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed with this unexplainable expression on his face. A mix of worry and hope. But most noticeable was the pillow stuffed under his shirt. "Would you still love me even if I looked like this?" he asked. A grin popped up on Naruto's face. Sasuke was more worried on how he would look like with a nine-month old fetus inside him than anything else. "I think it adorable" Naruto replied hugging Sasuke while pinning his pillow belly between them.

"You're squishing your pillow baby" Sasuke said in attempts to get Naruto off.

"Oh no! My pillow baby! Im sorry little baby." Naruto cooed to Sasuke's fake tummy. Sasuke mentally sighed and a tiny smile came on his lips.

"Thanks . . . Kyuubi" he spoke out in an inaudible whisper.

A/N: Please R&R! Its not as cracky I know but I hoped you still liked.


	4. Bump

A/N: Okay I have deprived you good readers of crack DX Don't worry I'll make up for it in this chapter!

_Chapter 4: Bump_

The first two weeks after the whole_ 'finding-out -Sasuke-the-ice-prick-is-pregnant'_ was over everything calmed down a little. You would think that they weren't having a baby at all because the never really talked about it. Sasuke would now stay home all day and anyone that got suspicious was told he had a rare and highly communicable disease and they shouldn't go poking their nose in where it didn't belong. The only ones in and out of the apartment was Naruto and the end of the week Kakashi to deliver Sasuke pay. They could count themselves lucky that Tsunade gave Sasuke a paid maternity leave.

Now Sasuke lived in a still silence-filled apartment. Usually sleeping because eating still was tricky with the baby being a brat and all. Sasuke would even do mildly amusing things like trying to balance a pen on his upper lip or a maybe seeing if someone could actually lick their elbow . . .

That last one he figured out was impossible.

The remainder was wasted on flipping either through the television channels or maybe catching up on more sleep. After this whirlwind of excitement Naruto would arrive just so happy to pamper his pregnant Uchiha. All of this made Sasuke wanna puke more. He wasn't a pregnant woman he was a pregnant male and he was still holding strong to the last bit of testosterone and sanity he had left.

One afternoon Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the couch, snoring and drooling even though it was three in the afternoon. But sleeping in the warm cozy place on the couch had stopped when the doorbell rang out. He cursed the fact he was such a light sleeper. The person on the other side of the door was adamant on not leaving until some answered the door. Sasuke finally gave up and answered the door.

"What?" Sasuke said opening the door. Kakashi was on the other side with a envelop with Sasuke's maternity pay in hand. "That's not a very welcoming" Kakashi said handing his former pupil the envelop to him. Sasuke grabbed it tried to close the door but something lodged itself between the frame and door just in time. That thing was Kakashi's foot. Sasuke was taken back but didn't lose his composer. Why would he worry about? Kakashi was the only one that knew that Sasuke had a baby in his tummy and he wouldn't dare think about hurting him would he?

Why was he bending over?

"What's this?" Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke felt a slight poke to his stomach. Just a tiny little poke and not a punch. Kakashi poked Sasuke in the stomach? Why? Unless . . .

If you could, you could see a smile spread out on Kakashi's facemask. "Looks like something is growing." Something had snapped deep inside the deep inner part of Sasuke and he couldn't control the amount of anger he put out. Before Kakashi knew it he was outside of the apartment and had a rather large bump on his head.

"Hmm. Must be hormones?"

---

Naruto was called to Hokage Tower to what they called was _'urgent business'_ some he took his sweet ass time getting there. Passing time counting people passing by, birds, stair steps, and heart beats. Finally after a large amount of counting he reached Tsunade's office. Naruto reluctantly opened the door seeing Tsunade with a bored expression while she twirled a pen absentmindedly.

"Just what do you want Tsunade -baa chan?" Naruto asked sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. Tsunade sigh dropping the pen on the desk and then stared at Naruto with oddly soft and comforting eyes "Well brat, Im thinking retiring" Naruto's mouth gaped open "What? Why!"

Tsunade's soft eyes turned into a playful glare "A fox boy I know got his partner pregnant and I felt bad for him because his dreams of becoming Hokage were going to get pushed out of the way with the baby or whatever the hell it was coming into his life." Naruto could feel himself teeter closely to falling out of his chair "And besides Im getting older and I want a break so, Naruto?"

Naruto had passed out and Tsunade was scowling at his twitching body on the ground "Are you okay Hokage-in-training?"

Naruto body shot up "In training? What do you mean? Either Im Hokage or not!" Naruto barked out angrily with a hint of confusion. Tsunade crossed her arm "Trust me Naruto you'll need it. You know nothing of a Hokage's real duties. Beside in doing this you'll get more time to be with Sasuke and this training comes with pay . . . "

Naruto glared but agreed to the training. This was probably the best part of his life. He was becoming Hokage and in seven or so months he'd be a father too.

---

Sasuke was staring into vast nothingness letting his mind wander. Previously he was angry but that angry came out in tears. It had been such a long time since Sasuke had cried and to be honest it felt good. His eyes were still bloodshot and puffy but that would go away soon enough. Sasuke leaned deeper into the couch cushions breathing out a sigh of relief. Both of his hands lay on his small bulge of stomach and the tiny feeling of happiness crept into mind.

'_I know you can't read my thoughts but some how I feel better talking to you. Besides if I talked out loud I'd further convince myself that Im crazy. You don't really know who I am or maybe you do. Im your father or the other father er . . . how about dad? See you're different in that you have two dads. Why your inside me I'll never know. Can I ask something of you? Since you're half Naruto please keep the kicking at a low when you get the chance and I don't what any crazy ramen cravings. What am I saying your going to do all of those things went you get the first opportunity!' _

The door clicked open and Sasuke's mental conversation ended. He looked over his shoulder just to be attacked by an overly enthusiastic Naruto "What the hell was that for? And why are you home so early?" Sasuke said pushing the blonde off of him.

"I have great news Sasuke! Tsunade is going to train me to become Hokage!" Sasuke was perplexed. Training to be Hokage? "What?" he said making Naruto stop his giggling "What's not to get? Im gonna be Hokage! Maybe even before the baby is born! Ain't it great!"

"Yeah I guess it is." Sasuke said looking away from Naruto. "I have something to tell you too," Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's hands and placed it on his abdomen. Naruto felt the firm lump and was confused till he finally realized that Sasuke was stating to show. A new excitement raced through Naruto as he brushed his fingers the baby bump. How intriguing it was that Sasuke was getting fat with a baby . . .

A/N: Wow, Im so sorry it took so long DX and it's short too . . . well anyway R&R


	5. Baby Army

A/N: I have a very good reason why this is late. My computer busted and the place we took it to had it for four days. Also I might add Im a slow typist and I get frequent blocks in my head. Well, any way lets get it over with.

'_Naruto/Sasuke talking in his head'_

'**Kyuubi talking'**

---

Chapter 5: An army of babies . . . ?

Naruto was snuggled up asleep on _his_ side of the bed which had a dirty tinge to the white sheets that Sasuke only cleaned three days ago. But dirt wouldn't phase him and never will. Naruto was completely warm, comfy and happy . . . till Sasuke hit him on the head to wake him up. His poor eyes were blinded by that morning sunlight. "What was that for!" Naruto yelled out trying to rub his eyes and head simultaneously. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes "Never mind that. Now get dress because were leaving soon."

"Leaving to where?" was Naruto's poor grammar response. Sasuke ignored him "Just hurry up." Naruto scratched the back of his head as Sasuke huffed and walked out of the room._ 'What's his problem?'_ Naruto thought and a little foxy decided to answer.

'_**He's pregnant kit duh! I swear you are to dense. Or did you forget.'**_

'_Shut up! My brain just doesn't work in the morning'_

' _**More like never . . . '**_

'_I hate you'_

'_**Ah c'mon! I know deep down inside you really like me'**_

'_Fuck you'_

'_**You're a prick'**_

"I thought I said get up and get dressed!" Sasuke yelled making the two stop their mental bickering. Naruto sprang off the bed and pulled on his discarded clothing consisting of the blue ninja sandals, jeans, a black T-shirt and a orange jacket.

---

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see now shut up" Sasuke was annoyed and really wanted to hit Naruto in the jaw but he held him self back. Naruto's body got closer to Sasuke and one of his arms snaked its way around Sasuke's waist and rested on his baby bulge. "Stop it" Sasuke growled out but all Naruto did was smirk as if Sasuke's threat went in one ear and went out the other side. Sasuke glared up at Naruto and noticed _'Did Naruto get taller? Or am I shorter? I could have sworn I used to be taller . . . ' _Sasuke felt like he was suffering a horrible disease that made you into a uke.

"Its cold and I don't want you or my baby turning into ice-cubes_" _Sasuke had to smirk and move closer to Naruto. That idiot threw off a lot of warmth and Sasuke's black clothing and hoodiedidn't attract as much heat as he wanted.Another bite of freezing cold air hit them and Sasuke really felt like kicking himself in the ass for going to their destination on a cold autumn morning when they could've have easily slept in and leave in the warmer afternoon.

"Can you give me a hint at least?"

Sasuke brow creased and he shook in head. Naruto frowned and hugged Sasuke closer. "Fine don't tell me I don't care" This was eating away at Naruto and his anguish was Sasuke's personal gain. "We're almost there so be quiet" They were getting into the more rural parts of Konohaand the farther they went on Sasuke expression darkened a little till Sasuke pulled back on Naruto, signaling him to stop. Being who he was Naruto was dumfounded at the fact that he was standing in frontof rather large house.

_Like a manor . . ._

"Sasuke don't tell me this is-" Naruto was cut off "It is Naruto, it's the Uchiha manor" Sasuke slid to the door open and walked in as Naruto tried to conjurea logical response but it came out as purely ununderstandable babble. Inside was, well huge but nothing was on the walls or floor but that added to its size. Sasuke really expected Naruto to live in a place where he couldn't remember the floor plan? Beside it was way too roomy for just Naruto and Sasuke . . . oh and the baby.

Wait,

That's why he wanted to move here? Because of the baby? They had enough room in this house to make an army of mini Sasukes and Narutos. Maybe that was Sasuke diabolical plan. To use Naruto as means to supply sperm to fertilize his man-eggs and produce more Uchiha kids. SurelySasuke wasn't thinking this and no way he would he want to get pregnant all the time even if it made an army. Naruto gulped and followed Sasuke.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked, rather monotone. Naruto twitched"I think your planing on using my sperm to make an army of kids and that's why we're moving in here!" Sasuke was amazed at Naruto's _imagination _if one could call it that. That or pure paranoia. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't your own plan?"

"What fucking plan?!"

This made feel like a major idiot and he only managed to walk off with his ego scared. Damn, this time he actually felt smart. Sasuke started to feel mad. Well, he's always mad but he had a good reason to be; or at least he thought he did.

'_Why did I have to go and get knocked up him?'_ That's when it hit Sasuke _'Wait. Would stupidity be a genetic trait? If is then my baby-'_ Yes Sasuke decided it was his baby _' has a 50 percent chance of inhering Naruto idiocy! GOD DAMN IT! Why did I have to go and fall for Naruto?! Well cuz' he's hot and he's a great fuck and fucker . . . But still I could have just gone out with Neji or Shikamaru or have a threesome with them. Hell, Gaara even! ... Okay maybe not Gaara but still he's smarter that Naruto'_ Sasuke was fighting with own subconscious but it ended when he heardretard scream out his name. Sasuke sighed and tried to find Naruto thinking over the possibilities of putting a leash on him. Or perhaps cratingeven better neutering.

Sasuke found Naruto down the hall to the right in the mater bathroom.

"Sasuke the bathroom is bigger than the apartment!" It was just a bathroom. Why was Naruto all excited? Oh that's right, Naruto spent the majority of his time in the bathroom. But it was a nice bathroom. The one his parents never let him or Itachi as kids, maybe because of its pristine beauty or the fact it was their parents.

"Look at the tub! I bet this is where you were conceived!" Gross, Sasuke's parents weren't hicks that enjoyed having sex in a tub . . . though Itachi always told him he was made in a tree but he never would believe him. But the thought of having sex in that large tub did seem rather erotic.

"Just think even when you all fat and stuff we can have sex in here!" Sasuke was pissed. Very, very pissed. Nothing was holding him back when brought Naruto to face him and as he punched him in the eye. He would have done it again but knocking stopped him. Making Naruto answer it, Sasuke stayed and seethed for a while before trailing behind him.

Naruto, still a bit disorientated, answered the door and saw or partially saw what looked like a pissed Tsunade and a somewhat happy Sakura. "What do you want?" Sasuke said giving the two of them the best glare he muster.

Tsunade smirked the smirk. That smirk that said she knew something and wasn't the happiest camper in the woods.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say happy moving in day." That smirk was taunting Sasuke but before he could say anything Naruto butted in with a stupid question "If you are then where's the muffin basket? Everyone brings a muffin basket to these Moving In Day things"

Tsunade didn't know what to say and poor Sasuke extremely embarrassed tried to hide his face.

"No, we didn't" Tsunade finally said.

"Rice cakes?"

"No"

Naruto huffed out a sigh "Fine how 'bout a coupon for free ramen?"

"I brought a cookie basket." Sakura said blushing, handing Naruto the goodie basket with a tiny teddy bear inside. Tsunade was dumbfounded on how she didn't notice that on their trip over. "Thanks Sakura! That was very thoughtful"

She smiled and backed away as Tsunade moved closer for her kill.

"Do you know what these are?" She pulled for plastic sticks from her pocket. "Aren't those the little sticks women pee on to find that they are pregnant? Naruto said with a mouthful of cookies as he held one with the same hand that he was holding a cookie.

"Pregnancy tests?" Sasuke said arching one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, a funny thing is that those tests belong men. Kiba, Shikamaru, Iruka and even Gaara the kazekage himself!Now tell me" Tsunade hissed out "did a certain daddy dearest blather his little secret to every gay couple in Kohona? Or are you guys making some kind of baby army?"

That last part was creepy . . .

"I asked Sakura if was her that told the secret but she says that she was busy" Tsunade added.

"I was having a mental breakdown the past few days" Sakura spoke out making everyone cringe except Naruto who was eating his cookie; blissfulunaware that a used pregnancy touched it. "It wasn't us Tsunade, maybe just stuck their nose where it didn't belong and told everyone." Sasuke replied.

"Good enough I guess" Tsunade said, rubbing her temple indicating she had a headache "By the way, Naruto you're late for training" Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and dragged him off. Sasuke grinned like an evil child would when it was torturing an animal. "Where going to have a discussion about that fat remark!"

---

Naruto was tired. Dead tired and felt like passing out in bed. Tsunade had him read so many books and there's a limit to how many books one Naruto can read in one day. But no, Naruto had to face the wrath that was a still pissed Sasuke. Why was the world out to get him? Naruto opened the door and kicked of his sandals. He looked at the three hallways that lead out of the main room. Naruto did not feel like thinking so he took the one to his left . . . after figuring out that wasn't the right hall he tried the one on the right. Lucky for him that was the right hall. One door was open and had a light on so Naruto decided it was the room where his Sasuke was. Walking in Naruto saw Sasuke asleep on thebed from the old apartment. Naruto walked over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek "Dobe?" Sasuke groaned out rubbing his eyes. "Yeah" Naruto whispered out sitting next to him. "Im sorry about the fat remark" Sasuke frowned "Forgiven . . . for now" Naruto gave a nervous smile and then asked "How did our stuff get here?"

"I had an army of babies move it here and by the way your sleeping on the floor tonight"

A/N: Sasuke can kid around! OMG IT'S A MIRACLE!R&R please


	6. CH6redo

A/N: Woo! Chapter six redo! Its phenomenal! -shameshame- Ah, anywho when you read this you'll see lil' numbers in parenthesis will act like an asterisk in manga and lead to foot notes at the end. I've done studying on my hiatus and learned so much I hope to jam it all in one chapter and have it makes sense. This is such a daunting task!

Warnings: Lemons (mild to hot so look away or skip ahead if you feel the need to!) NaruSasu as usual, and Mpreg.

You should know all this by now.

Naruto is not mine to own.

---

Sasuke promised himself a long time ago that he'd never give into Naruto stupid request. Doing so would only demean himself further. Naruto, for the the past week asked Sasuke _"Wanna boink in the bathtub?"_ and Sasukes answer was always the same "No" added with a glare. Sasuke wouldn't give in, Nothing could change his fixed decision.

Till Naruto asked really nicely...

So there Sasuke was, defeated and being fondled by Naruto. Said moron was pressing gentle kisses up his neck whilst his fingers traced odd patterns on the taut pale skin of his tummy. A prickling sensation ran down Sasukes spine, this wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Are you enjoying this?" Naruto purred out next to Sasukes ear.

"Hn" A hardly excusable answer. Naruto nipped at Sasukes earlobe hoping to get a better response.

"Hn Y-yes" Sasuke breathed out. Naruto smiled and let his hand trace closer and closer to his partners nether regions. Sasuke shuttered has Narutos fingers brushed against his shaft. "Heh, Whats this?" Naruto chuckled as his hand wrapped around his mate stiffening member. Naruto gently squeezed and massaged the forming erection, smiling as Sasuke tried to suppress his moans. "Na-Naruto" Sasuke whimpered out as his hands clenched onto Narutos sides.

"Don't talk Sasuke or you'll ruin it."

Naruto increased his hands pace as it ran up and down the stiff erection. Sasuke back arched as far as it could as he felt a more powerful sensation run down his spine and pool into his groin. Soon the sensation released itself asa cloud of cum plumed through the water. Sasuke sighed out in relief when Naruto let go of him.

Naruto grinned "That was fun" Sasuke didn't respond though he did agree that it was _lots _of fun. Sasuke rested himself to the back of the tub, hoping to get some rest before the blonde had any more_ fun_ ideas. The hope didn't last long.

A finger pushed itself to Sasukes taint (1) making him gasp out. "We're not done yet" Naruto spoke huskily as finger pushed down harder, stimulating the Uchiha enough to make him yelp. Narutos finger traced its way down and popped its way into a hole, but not the hole most people would think of. (2)

It took less than a second for the pregnant Uchiha to gasp, blush and then send a forceful punch into Narutos cheek. Dazed the blonde tried to gain composure and figure out just what happened. "Don't. Touch. Me. There. AGAIN." Sasuke seethed "Or I'll cut off your balls and shover them down your throat."

Naruto gulped. Sasuke was serious and would probably do it if given the chance. "Sasuke, what was that?" Naruto asked looking up at the pissed of Uchiha. "It's a ..." the rest was a incomprehensible mutter under his breath. "A what?" Naruto repeated. " ... canal"

"Huh?"

" A goddamned birth canal! You've never noticed it before?!" (3) Sasuke spat out making Naruto flinch. "Cant say I have"

"..."

"..."

Both soaked at opposite end of the tub till Naruto spoke up "So can we still do it?"

"In bed" Sasuke replied coldly.

So both men sprang out of the tub and began smexing! Sasuke was happy to finally relieve some sexual tension till round two came and the overly exuberant blonde STUCK IT in the wrong hole! This made Sasuke mad and he didn't fix breakfast the way Naruto liked it. ( Breakfast Naruto style is: Don't go easy on the ramen.) Sasuke also vowed next time during sex he would clamp down so hard that it would make Naruto cry...

---

(1) Taint - the region of skin between the testicles and the anus. ( to Vagina and anus if ye be WO-man ) When the taint is pressed it can help produce an orgasm.

(2) Heh, Mpreg is wonderful an all but when it comes time for birthing what do ya do? Cesarean sounds okay but have a C-section leads to scarring and scarring isnt good if you want more than one kid since it can lead to complications. Besides Sasuke needs a BABY ARMY!

Which lead to natural birth. I HAVE A GOOD PLOT BUNNY SO JUST KEEP AN OPEN MIND. Mah plot bunneh say that Kyuubi is capable of a lot of messed up stuff! He used demon chakra and other stuff to create a simple womb and baby slip n' slide! But Sasuke still has a men pelvis, if he tries to give birth with his manly pelvis the baby's head would be lodged in the small inflexible pelvic hole. Killing it and Sasuke. We don't want a dead baby do we? SO, Sasuke will have to use ninja magic to make his lower half of his body Femme! Im thinking Sexy Jutsu. Why didn't I make Sasuke a girl to begin with? Cuz' Its Mpreg people! Making Him to a Her ruins the fun!

... that's my plot bunny. Like it? I try real hard to sound logical in childish way!

(3) Naruto had been sex deprived and never noticed!

Read and Review, Sorry for the wait!


	7. AN 20

A/N: Whoa, Im so sorry for the six month long hiatus. To be completely honest I was being completely lazy . . . I give you all the permission to beat me up! -Flinches- Uhm, Anyway I'll be re-writing some -coughThesixthchapter- content and that will help me out, a lot.

Once again Im sorry for the wait and I hope the change's Ill make will make everyone happy!

Also to get maybe a hint of a spoiler if you're desperate, you can scan through the pages of my deviantART account.

http //menofmpregfangirl .deviantart .com/

Just don't add the spaces and you're there! Just look under anything labeled _NaruSasu_. Also If you figure it out don't spoil it for other readers.

-Gets to work on new chapters-


End file.
